A World You Once Knew
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: It takes a moment for it to sink in that this was where you once lived many years ago before you were captured and taken to the Circle. Plays on the idea of if Surana was a member of the Tabris family, spoilers for Alienage quest. hints of ZevranxM!Surana
1. Chapter 1

_A world you once knew_

You take a deep breath as you enter through the gates and wondered through the empty streets of the Alienage. It takes a moment for it to sink in that this was where you once lived many years ago before you were captured and taken to the Circle.

Slowly you take your first steps and look around, you realise that nothing looked so scary and big from when you were small.

"Is something wrong?" you hear Alistair say and you turn to him and nod with a crooked smile on your face as you simply reply

"No, not really" he does not seem to believe you but it looked as if the Templar probably didn't want to pry but you shake off the thought as you and your allies continue their journey into the Alienage.

There was a fight in the path that settled in front and you run, managing to chase the group of elves away. Before you could ask the man who was attacked if he was alright he turns and calls you a 'Knife ears', you never understood why some of the humans were prejudice towards elves and you slowly felt a dagger being pierced in your heart while Alistair and Wynne snapped at the insolent man.

Zevran seemed to know why you were down and taps you on the shoulder as if to give you comfort, it felt nice to have someone comfort you especially with someone who you fought tooth and nail with.

After the frightened human ran off and the others asked if you were alright you just gave them another false smile and said that you were, the journey down the pathway was quite until you hear the sounds of crowds and a giant tree came into view.

"I wonder if you could climb that?" you hear Alistair say and while the thought goes through your mind, an image comes into your head, an image from your younger days as you looked up at the tree and felt as if some of the other Elvin children were making fun of you as they looked down.

Calling you names and saying that you're a _Coward_ and a _Weirdo_, you felt as if those words hurt you and begin to cry.

The image shifts to a pair of hands reaching out towards you, a little Elvin girl telling you not to heed their words and for once you found a warm smile and a warm feeling caressing your body as you took it.

At this point a name flows into your mind _Darrian Tabris_ but you knew that your name was Yuven Surana and whatever name you had in the past was long gone.

When you wonder to the crowd to see what the commotion was you hear from the shouts and paranoid screams that a plague had erupted in the Alienage and while you listened you noticed an Elvin girl with red hair and brown eyes speaking and you don't know why but you felt as if you've seen her before.

"She seems to be the best choice to get information out of" you hear Zevran say and you seemed a little bit wary of speaking to her.

When the argument between the Terivanter Imperium soldiers and the elves have ended, you approach the girl and when she turns her eyes on you, they appear to be growing wide open, like she was looking at a ghost.

"Darrian?" you hear her say and your companions look at you a bit confused on why she has addressed you with such a name. "Maker's breath is that you?" she asks and you only stare back a little bit shaken at the sudden conversation.

"Are you addressing me?" you find yourself saying and she only grasps your hand and examines the tattoo that you had on your right hand.

"It is you! Only three people I know who have this tattoo!" she tells you and you can only stare at her a little bit shocked, you knew from Head Master Irving that you were picked up from Denerim and had no idea who your father and mother were but dreams plagued your mind night after night informing you of these memories that later in life you dismissed as dreams.

"You are Darrian!" She tells you with a certain voice and you feel as if your world shifted upside down for a moment.

"M-My name is Yuven Surana" you tell her clearly and she looks at you with a puzzled face.

"What has the Circle done to you?" you hear her saying "Have they stripped you of your identity?"

Your identity? You wonder what she meant by that, you always maintained that your name was Yuven Surana, it was the name that Head Master Irving gave you and throughout the coming years you accepted this as your true name.

"You really don't remember me do you?" she seemed truly saddened at this and you could tell that better than anyone. "Don't you remember me? I'm Shianni" she says, placing a hand onto her chest walking close to you and all you could do was stare. "We use to play together when you were younger with my brother Soris and your little sister Kallian, remember?"

The images reappear in your mind, a tiny bit clearer only this time you remember a young boy elf, another girl elf with bright ash blond hair and an older female elf who looked down on you with a kind hearted smile calling you her _'Most precious treasure'_

"Your father hasn't been the same since you were taken away by the Chantry and your younger sister became a Grey Warden" more images begin to make themselves known to you.

You remember the day the Chantry took you away, you looked towards an old Elvin man who looked as if he was ashamed of you while the young girls cried and the young boy just looked on trying his best to get free from another elf's grasp like he was going to help you.

Back then you remember the eyes on the man, the gaze of shame and disappointment were what struck and scared you the most as a child. The feeling of being rebuked and looked at as if you're a monster was more horrifying to you at that time than anything else, being betrayed by the one who claimed to be your _father_ and you had no idea where the woman with the kind hearted smile vanished too.

Out of shock and fear you thought it would be best to forget everything because it scared you to death. Yet the only thing that hasn't left you through the years was _that_ gaze and only that gaze that still slithered its way into your mind and clouded your judgement when you were a child.

One night in the Circle you even remembered crying and the anger that swelled up inside you from why didn't the man that claimed to be your _father_ just stood back and never even attempted to help? You remember this very well because it was also the night when your rage got the better of you and you pounded your fists against the cold stone walls as flames began to erupt from swelled, battered hands and your body being swallowed up by red flames.

Head Master Irving was passing by chance and witnessed your outburst, wrapping his arms around you, you couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or maybe Irving casted a spell that would make you sleep but you suddenly felt weak and sleepy as you drifted off feeling light headed and tired. The next day Irving counselled you and told you of why it was that the man would not help yet you still felt betrayed and it was probably at that time that Irving decided that it would be best if you were separated from the other mages and kept under his care for a while.

It was probably at that time that you considered Irving to be your father than the man before who _claimed_ to be.

"I have no father" you simply reply and you can see the hurt in Shianni's eyes and after that you were able to get information out of her about what was happening in the Alienage, that a plague came and that some of the elves that came in, never came out again which was odd.

So you agreed to help Shianni but as you move to a corner with the others you could tell that she was not going to give up.

"So what was all that 'Darrian' stuff about?" Alistair asks and all you could think of to say was:-

"I have no idea"

Wynne and Zevran on the other hand did not seem to be fooled by the reply and looked at each other with worry and you knew they were not going to buy that excuse yet they did not ask you a question back.

You all decide to take a moment away from the elves and find more clues, you and Zevran decided to have a look round the back while Alistair and Wynne was going to check the rest of the area.

While you both looked around, the atmosphere became a bit awkward as you could feel the Assassin's eyes on you and for some reason it made you very nervous. It was almost maddening and when you were about to see if someone, one of the elves left a trail, the sound of footsteps coming towards you caught your ear and you saw Antivan leather boots staring at your vision.

Nervously you stared up and saw the seriousness in Zevran's gaze, it wasn't the usual childish antics or the joker, and he was _truly_ bothered by something and needed to talk to you urgently.

"Is something wrong?" you find yourself asking and all Zevran could do was tug at your arm, pulling it up rashly along with the rest of your body. It hurt and you felt a hiss escape your lips, your eyes met his as if staring him down for an explanation but his gaze was stronger and you felt yourself quiver.

"We need to talk" he tells you seriously and the only thing you found yourself doing was looking downward to your boots. "You've been a little shaky since that woman called you _Darrian_" for a moment you thought he sounded a bit jealous but then shock it off as being ridiculous.

"But I'm not _Darrian_" you find yourself repeating, shaking his hand off "I'm Yuven" you tell him, more to assure yourself then Zevran.

At the moment you feel like a mess, your heart began to ache and hurt at the thought of being someone else other than you, yet there was this feeling inside you that there were moments when someone other than _Yuven_ festered, he felt his anger and rage erupt whenever there were things that scared or frightened him, the frightened _Yuven_.

"I know but you did say that there were moments when you find yourself dreaming of from when you were _not_ in the Circle" he reminded you, from one of your moments in the tent together. "Could it be possible that, that _Shianni_ could be who she said she is?"

You shake your head "Don't be silly" you tell him straight "Those were dreams" you tell him clearly and for a moment Zevran gasped and looked slightly afraid, worried even and raised his hand and caressed his fingers around your wrist.

"Yuven, calm down" he tells you softly and for a moment your mind snaps back into reality.

"Sorry" he just replies back with a smile and pulls you close, arms wrapped round your shoulders and a light peek on the forehead. You found your body heat up and your face turning into bright crimson, feeling his hand running through your hair managed to calm your nerves and fears if only for a moment.

"If you have doubts my friend, my one and only, at least let me give you the comfort that _I_ for one know that your name is Yuven and if you do happen to be this _Darrian_ then I would still love you either way" at that moment you felt something swell inside and felt droplets about to fall from your cheeks. The feel of his leather armour gave you comfort as you buried your head into his chest.

You wanted to say thank you and you wanted to do something for him yet if you asked him if there was something he wanted then Zevran would surely say to you _'You've already done so much for me, let me do this for you'_ yet it felt as if you've done nothing at all.

"T-" before you could thank him, he brings your lips together and kisses, bringing butterflies in your stomach and left you feeling breathless. When you both broke apart, your fingers touched your lips and for a moment you felt a little happy and excited. This gave you a familiar feeling of warmth that you found and your mind travels back to a time with the woman with the kind hearted smile.

'_My precious treasure, I won't let anyone take you or your little sister away' she would whisper, petting your hair as you gently went to sleep. 'I won't let anyone hurt you, I will always love you my little star'_

As the memory faded from you mind you felt a calm warmth.

And you for once hoped that this feeling did not leave you.

You didn't want it to leave.

But until you find the other elves you will have to let this feeling go for a while and move on.

And just when you did let it go you turned round and found a Terivanter mage looking down on you with dark eyes as his lips opened and he spoke.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_A world you once knew_

"By Maker's breath, you should've come to us ages ago!" you gasp when he grabs your arm and you struggle for him to release you immediately. "Hey I've got another one here!" he yells and before you can call for Zevran's aid a whole pile of guards come running and place their hands on you.

"I'm not sick!" you yell only to have your words ignored.

"Hold on what is going on! What are doing unhand him at once!" you hear Zevran snap in a threatening tone and for a moment relief flowed into you but that did not let the men release you from their hold.

"Silence elf!" a mage snaps "Can't you see this elf is ill!" you are positive that you are not and you want to maintain that innocence for as long as you can but it seems they are very insistent on getting you into the hospice. "We're quarantining him for his own good!"

Zevran glares at the men and you could tell that he doesn't like the way they were _touching_ you and while thinking on that assumption you remember something that happened at Arl Howe's house when the Arl caressed your chin only to have Zevran walk in front of you and slapped it away snarling _'Don't you __**dare**__ touch him'_

At the time you thought he was just protecting you from Howe but later you realised he just didn't like the way he _touched_ you and then swore that he would not let any other person, be it man or woman _touch_ you in that manner.

Back then you had no idea on what manner he could possibly have meant…

"I _**assure **_you gentlemen that my friend is **not** sick" he says to them clearly but they still would no listen, one of them managed to paralyse you with a spell of some sort and you found yourself limping forward into a warrior's arms, hoisting you on to his back. You only hear Zevran calling your name and see him rushing forward with a blade drawn.

Inside your mind your screaming for Zevran to runaway, you find yourself to not be the priority and your thoughts are entirely focused on your companion. You felt your eyes twitch and you wanted to struggle but your limbs refuse to move or maybe it was along the lines that they would not move.

So far you see that Zevran was doing alright but he was clearly outnumbered and you found yourself being carried off so easily by one of the guardsmen. Your mind is screaming for Zevran not to be harmed and to tell the other guardsmen and the mages to leave him alone but your voice refuses to work because of the spell.

For a few minutes you see the Elvin residence of the Alienage, who watched you being pulled into the Hospice.

The image of being taken away by the Chantry becomes the strongest thought in your mind and you find yourself screaming at the image that haunted you for years. Only to find your motionless body being placed down next to some sacks and for a moment you felt as if you were baggage.

"Found another one" you hear one of the men conversing with another "And I think you would be surprisingly pleased with who I got"

"Well, well, well is this one of the Grey Warden's that Loghain was telling us about?" you find yourself helpless when a guard places his hand onto your cheek "He's awfully pretty, could've mistaken him for an Elvin wench" you hear him say, his breath hitting you like a hammer on a rusty nail. "It'd be a shame to dispatch this pretty thing into oblivion"

The words he was saying made you feel dirty and you felt horrified in what direction he was taking this in to.

"I wonder if it would be alright if I have a bit of fun with him before we kill him" you hear him say and your horrified as you hear a belt buckle, in your mind you were screaming for him to stop as he slipped his hand under your witch robes and as if the Maker heard your pleas, his activity was cut short as the door was opened and you heard a fight break out.

The guardsman rushed off to join the battle and before you knew it you felt blood being splattered onto your cheeks and you found your eyes twitch at the sound of someone collapsing next to you.

You became fearful when a shadow towered above you before they knelt down and you were relieved when you saw Alistair's face.

"Yuven don't you dare die on me now brother!" Pulling your motionless body up and shock you fearful in case you had been killed only to have Wynne interject

"Calm down Alistair, he's still alive, one of the mages must've paralysed him with a type of spell" you see Alistair's features form into an image of relief but you could tell that he was still worried. "Alistair lay him down and let me worry about him, you help Zevran"

With that Alistair reluctantly withdrew and disappeared from your line of sight, all you could hear were the slashes of a blade and Zevran complaining about how hard it was going to be to get the blood out of his armour. You lay there hearing Wynne telling you that your going to be alright and as soon as you felt your hands move you notice a guardsmen behind her, you jump up pushed Wynne aside and cast frost on the warrior causing him to freeze in place.

It must've been too soon for you to move because you felt all energy fleeing from you as your body collapsed back on the floor.

"Not yet I'm afraid but thank you" you hear the older mage say to you and you just found yourself not as amused because you didn't like the idea of lying down any longer.

When you found your strength back, you got to your feet and found the guard that tried to have his way with you earlier on, you found yourself angry and annoyed and wondered over to the frightful man with Zevran close behind you.

You glare at the man and you found your right hand encased in flames "Wanted a bit of _**fun**_ huh?" you find yourself snarl only to have the guardsman quiver in fear and carefully regretting his words and his actions.

You found your heart becoming cold and cruel and slowly raising your hand up as if you were going to throw it down on him.

"Yuven don't!" you hear Wynne yell and you found your hand being stopped by Zevran as he grabbed your wrist causing the flames to disperse and your gaze meeting his.

"If you do this then your no better than he is, you remember those words?" he says to you and you found yourself returning to your senses. "Have you come back yet?"

For a moment, embarrassment flooded into your mind and you felt relief that you didn't do anything stupid. The guard was still cowering beneath you and he must've been very frightened because you se a puddle of his cowardice dribbling on the floor. Zevran almost laughed his head off but you on the other hand found it very disturbing that a man like _that _was going to have _his way_ with you.

"You better get out of my sight in the next three seconds and hope I don't see you or anyone else in your faction again!" you snap and the man got up to his feet and ran off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

You felt a little bit dizzy for a moment and placed a hand on to your head, you felt someone holding your shoulders to keep you steady turning your head to see Alistair looking down on you with those same worried eyes that were seen earlier. "Are you alright? Do you want to rest?" he asks and you just shake your head to ease the worry, you knew best what Alistair was like when he _nags_ at you about taking a break.

"No, I'm alright, just the after effects of the spell" he still looked at you with concerned eyes but he dropped the topic, rather reluctantly.

"Wynne, take a look at this" while the others were surrounding the desk, you take a moment to relax and cradle your head, trying to get the dizziness to subside. You still feel a tad bit weak and you curse at such a weakness, you find your head a bit light and you're breathing a tad shallow but you toss it off as being the after effects of the spell yet it could be that you could hear the cries of the Arch demon.

Lately, you didn't tell Alistair or anyone but your dreams were becoming more like nightmares, you find that your jumping out of your bed sheets in sweat as green venomous eyes stare down and you can hear the roars of the dragon as if he was near you, the dreadful feared beast that plagued your dreams and stolen your sleep.

But lately they were getting worse, there were nights when you think your staring into the eyes of someone else who looked so much like you yet their eyes were white and demonic, as if thy were void of a soul and it started to speak in your voice and started to taunt you with your own voice and body.

It tells you that _it's only a matter of time _and that's when you wake up.

"Yuven take a look at this" you see a piece of paper being flashed in front of your face, taking the note and examining the words that were on it _'2 male elves, 3 female elves and 6 children'_ this was a note of how many elves came in today yet when you look round the hospice you see no such number.

"But there are no other elves in here" you say and then when you looked down on the ground you notice a doll covered in blood, the blood probably came from one of the guards when they were slain but you felt a little bit fearful in case those bastards hurt a child. "In fact there's a backdoor here"

"Do you think they could've transported the elves through the backdoor?" Wynne suggested and you were sure but just in case you were going to talk to that Shianni girl again just so that you know what's _back_ there.

"I'm going to ask Shianni" you tell the others and made your way out of the door only to see Shianni there, talking to a girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail, from your observation they seemed to be arguing and when she turned and ran past you, a feeling of familiarity shock within and as you turned to watch her run into the back alley you hear Shianni call her name in fear.

You could not hear what name she called her but it sounded familiar.

When you looked at Shianni she gasped "Oh Darria- oh I mean, sorry" you felt a little bit sad but shook it off as being a feeling of pity on her.

"Who was that?" you ask only to have her look down on her shoes

"That's my younger cousin, Kallian, do you remember her?" she sounded a little bit hopeful but you turned your head down and slowly shook your head, it was a lie, a bitter lie you recognised them but your mind does not remember nor recall.

"I'm sorry, no" You replied. _So that's Darrian's sister?_ Your mind wondered to the thought and you concluded that from what Shianni said earlier that Kallian was a Grey Warden like him and your mind reminds yourself that another Grey Warden by the name of Riordan mentioned that he came here with another few new recruits that Duncan enlisted but did not bring to Ostagar like he did with you.

From what you were told one was a Noble, the last member of the Cousland Family, another was a Casteless Dwarf, the third being a human mage and you remember this one very well because of the last name Amell but you heard he went back to report to the main Grey Warden's base and the last member you knew was from the Denerim Alienage.

You soon come to the conclusion that the girl that ran past you was the Denerim elf.

"Oh yes, I found this in the warehouse" Shianni took the letter off your hands and looked at the parchment. Seeing the shock on her eyes told you that something was not right, that something was amiss.

"But I've seen no one coming out of the hospice, they go in and don't come out again"

"Can you tell me what's in the back alley?" she shakes her head slowly and then spoke

"Just some old apartments-!" she gasped as if panic struck her tenfold "Kallian! She said she was going to the old apartments! What if their there and try to hurt her!" You jump when she grabs your robes, shaking you and almost falling into tears "Please! Please save my cousin! She's a good kid! Please help Kallian she can get a bit of a temper please!"

You stare at her before looking back at Alistair and the others who just looked at you, telling you to _do_ the right thing. "Okay, I will help Kallian" you tell her and as you walk to the others you tell them the plan and what needed to be done.

_To Be Continued _

_**Authors Note:**_ I thought it would be fun to add in the other Origin custom characters.


End file.
